SummerSlam 2008
I have always been in love with SummerSlam and it is my second favourite PPV of the year so lets begin! 'SummerSlam 2008' So tonight we have 4 main events: 'WWE Championship match, World Championship match, Batista VS CENA &' ' Hell In a Cell: Taker vs EDGE' '1.Jeff Hardy vs MVP' Something that is a given with wrestling pay per view is that there are old guys then it is going to be a slow match that will pick up the pace later and if there is a match between 2 youngsters they will go non-stop full throtel till the end. However this was a very nice technical match in the sense that MVP used a belly to belly suplex into the ropes and believe it or not he used the CAMEL CLUTCH! and there was'nt much highflying from Hardy what this was about was Shelton Benjamin was to interfere and cost Hardy the match at 19:12 ' and dare I say this was a good opener? 'Rating 3/5 '2.Intercontinental and Womens Championship Santino & Phoenix vs Kofi & Mickie James' This was not a Flair vs Steamboat but if you expected that then you probably have'nt watched WWE in the last 5 years but WWE thank god kept it short to 5mins and it was a good decission to keep filler matches at the start. Glammarella win at 5:04. Rating 2/5 ''' what? it was fun.........kind of '''Shawn Michaels brings his wife Rebecca out to discuss his future. First rule of wrestling: never, ever bring your family to the show if you're involved in a feud. He announces that the doctors told him to retire, and that's just what he's going to do. Chris Jericho interrupts, of course, and demands that Shawn give him credit for ending his career. Shawn says he can do that if Chris Jericho can go home and tell his wife and kids that he will never be Shawn Michaels. OH SNAP! Jericho spins Shawn around to punch him, but Shawn ducks, and Jericho knocks out Shawn's wife. Jericho looks upset but shrugs it off and walks out, leaving Shawn to glare at him as they check on Shawn's wife. Just great stuff all around. She even took a decent bump off the punch. And to top it all off, some lady in the crowd yelled, "Do you feel like a big man?" at Jericho. Nice Segment. ECW Heavyweight Title: Mark Henry (w/Tony Atlas) vs. Matt Hardy. Matt Hardy hits the wist of fate and ATLAS drags him out and contest ends in disqualification at 0:26. Rating DUD World HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: CM PUNK VS John Bradshaw Layfield ' ' Okay first decent match of the night and this is the reason CM PUNK is best in the world! Many people say that JBL is boring and they are granted to have their own opinion but this was a very nice contest. Lots of nice suplexes and Punk wins withthe GTS at 11:12 Rating 2.5/5 WWE Championship: Triple H vs The Great KHALI WWE had the responsibility of prooving that Khali is a goof in ring preformer and that he can hang in there with the big dogs but no.... this match was sloppy, boring and dull. Triple H wins with the pedigree at''' 9:18''' Rating 2/5 '1st TIME EVER: BATISTA VS CENA' What a true BLOCKBUSTER this match was, you know most people would think that CENA and Batista would not have that much chemistry in ring but I think this prooves all the critics wrong. These two did it all and it even stopped CENA's career....... for a while. Yes, the start was slow but after spears and Spinebusters and AAs and not 1 but 2 huge Batista Bombs. Batista walks out victorious at 13:41. Rating 3.5/5 'Hell In A CELL: UnderTAKER VS EDGE' If these pictures that I have uploaded aren't enough to impress you then I guess my comments about this match will. According to me there are 4 types of wrestling '1.Stylised WWE Wrestling' '2.Hardcore/Japaneese Wrestling' '3.Submission/Technical Wrestling' '4.HighFlying/Aerial Wrestling' Some people will prefer one of these types to the other but suprise suprise I love all 4 types although I have a favourite and that is 4.Hardcore/Japaneese Wrestling this match obviously fell into that category so ther was no doubt I would love this match. Now during the Pay Per View a question and they were asked to text their opinion, the question: 'Will Edge and Vickie Guerrero DIVORCE? '''and here are the results(which are completely shocking) Anyways this match was physical, violent, and EPIC! Here is another amazing fact:this was the last awesome, and violent Hell In A Cell match in WWE History and it is a match I will never forget. Spears by both men(multiple times), Last Rides, Tombstones, Co-Chairtos, Chokeslams oh and 1 other very important ingredient '''BLOOD!(just a little)' 'Rating 4.5/5' 'Overall Rating 4/5 ' Highlights